No More Teasing
by EmWinston94
Summary: Loki decides to tease Evelyn one night and leave her sexually frustrated. So she plans revenge on the God of Mischief by getting him back at an important dinner one night, only to walk away like he had.


Loki was supposed to be off with Thor all day, or something along those lines. So I had the day to myself to do whatever I pleased. So I had chosen to roam the palace and explore the magnificent place. Even though I had been living here for a little over two years, I knew there were places left for me to explore and I planned to explore them today.

Walking through the golden halls of the palace, I was searching for somewhere new to check out, when out of nowhere I was shoved against the wall face first. Strong hands began to rub my back.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, my pet." Loki's deep voice spoke immediately stirring something deep inside me. The fact that his voice has the ability to do that to me is quite scary.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your brother?" I spoke as his hands continued to work on my back, bringing me intense pleasure with how thorough they were being. I knew very well what his hands could do, and those thoughts brought me some pleasure.

His lips were by my ear, "Maybe, but I just had to find you and have my way with you. You would like that right?" Now he moved my long hair brown hair away from neck and kissed it slowly.

"Yes, you know how much I like it when you take me." I was trying to hide my moans, since we were still in the public eye and anyone could walk by. He had to have known how much he was turning me on right now.

His skilled hands began to move lower, stopping at my lower back and working out the kinks that were there. This made me let out a small whimper and the pressure he was putting on my sensitive skin. Stepping closer, his body held me against the wall. Is that? Oh yes, Loki was feeling the arousal of his actions as well. His impressive bulge was pressed against my ass.

"You feel that, that's how much I want you right now!" Lust filled his voice and I moved against him showing just how much I wanted him as well. If he knows that I want him just as much as he wants me, then why isn't he doing anything about it?

The answer hit me when he moved his hands to my ass. The god of mischief wants to torture me right now. He was determined to make me beg like I have never begged before.

"Oh Loki just do something already, this is absolute torture." My voice came out breathy and laced with need.

At these words Loki begins to laugh, and not his usually laugh, it was slightly scary. Groping my ass one more time, he pulled away from me.

"Sorry little girl, maybe next time." Leaving me behind with a puzzled look on my face. What the hell?

I watched him walk away from me, when he got to the end of the hallway he turned around and sent me a teasing wink before disappearing. I was going to kill him. He gets me all riled up, only to leave me like nothing ever happened. How could he do that, especially since he was just as turned on as I was?

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself, and wiped the dirty thoughts out of my head. Loki was going to pay for that. He was going to wish he had never done it, oh I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>It took me a few days to come up with a plan to get Loki back, and the plan was perfect. There was going to be a lovely dinner party with some very important people, and I was to be Loki's escort to this party.<p>

The first part of my plan was to wear one of my sexier dresses. One of the dresses that I know have turned Loki on in the past. Of course I made sure the dress wouldn't be too distracting for our other guests, because I couldn't risk that. Then at dinner, I planned to tease him like he had teased me, and then I would just walk away from him like nothing had ever happened.

As soon as I had finished dressing there was a knock on the door of my chambers, "Come in." My voice was even as I tried to hide any traces of nervousness to carry out this plan.

Loki stepped into the room, "Are you ready my darling?" He asked taking in my outfit choice.

"Yes, are you?" His eyes were glued on my body.

He swallowed hard, "Are you sure you want to go out in that dress?" It was easy to see that he was trying to restrain himself from ravaging me and ripping off the dress.

With a small smirk I walked up to him, "Why, is this dress not proper for the dinner party?" I said this while cocking my head a little bit.

A breath fell from his lips, "No, I suppose its fine. We should get going, the guests have begun to arrive." His arm wound itself around my waist and he led me out of the room. There was a look of concentration on his face, and I knew my plan was working well.

Frigga greeted us at the entrance of the great dining hall.

"Good evening Loki and Evelyn." She nodded taking in our appearance, "You look beautiful Evelyn." So it seems she likes my attire. Then my plan is working flawlessly. None of the other guests will suspect this little game between Loki and I.

Thor was already present with his fiancée Jane.

Jane jumped up and pulled Thor over to us, "It is nice of you to join us." She spoke giving me a look of approval. Jane knew all about my little plan. She and I had been friends since the moment Thor brought her to Asgard.

"What's wrong Loki?" Thor asked seeing the almost pained expression on his brother face.

I chuckled at this.

"Nothing, let's get this dinner over with." He quickly dismissed bringing me over to the table and pulling out my seat for me. With a small grin I gave him a curt nod, and he took his seat beside me.

The dinner began with no problems, and everyone was quickly involved in conversation with each other. Loki was speaking to some of the other guests, so he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Perfect. Time for part two of my plan.

I placed a hand on his thigh, Loki went stiff at the contact and glanced over at me but I just kept conversing with Jane. As he began talking again, I moved my hand up his leg moving closer to the forming bulge.

Quickly his hand stopped mine from going any further, "What are you doing Evelyn?" He whispered gripping my hand tightly.

I pulled my hand away from his, "Nothing." Was all I said before turning away from him again. So far so good.

A little while later I did it again, but this time my hand was much closer to his bulge. I didn't even wait before I moved my hand up and down his thigh. Finally I placed my hand on his bulge and started to rub it. I could feel it growing under my hand causing a wicked smirk to form on my face. This time Loki wasn't stopping me, so I gripped him a little harder. He was trying not to show any signs of pleasure, and was doing a pretty good job. So I increased my movements a little more. It was getting harder for Loki to contain his moans. He was about to grab my hand to assist my movents when I pulled away.

I leaned over to him, "Sorry little boy, maybe next time." Then I stood up, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my leave, I'm feeling quite tired." I spoke to the table.

Frigga sent me a kind smile, "Goodnight dear."

I sent her an appreciative smile and then I pecked Loki's cheek, "Goodnight Loki." With a wink I was sauntering off. My plan worked well, because Loki looked absolutely shocked as I walked away. He deserved to get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

><p>Walking with a huge grin on my face, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me but I just continued to walk. I hadn't gone far before someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back to them. My back was flush against Loki's chest and I could still feel the bulge in his pants. He was angry, I could tell by the rate of his breathing.<p>

His hand grasped my wrist tightly, "What do you think that was?" The words came out in a very menacing tone, which should have scared me but only managed to turn me on.

A light laugh flew from my mouth, "Oh Loki darling, I was just playing your game. You know payback for getting me all worked up and walking away from me in the hallway?" I turned my head to look at his expression. His eyes were closed and he looked utterly defeated. I felt his grip tighten on my wrist, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable but I pushed that into the back of my mind. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

Slowly he exhaled the breath he had been holding. I was unsure of what he was planning to do, because Loki could be unpredictable. His other hand moved up to grip my hip tightly, and I could feeling the bruises beginning to form. Maybe I took it a little too far?

"Loki?" I whispered now feeling a bit ashamed for what I had done tonight.

My voice seemed to have broken him out of his trance, "Come on." His hand left my waist but the other one was still holding my wrist. He pulled me through the corridors of the palace and didn't stop until we were in front of his chambers.

Suddenly my back was shoved against the door and Loki was right in front of me. He quickly pulled me into an intense kiss. Placing his hands on my waist he pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around him aiding him in being closer to me. Licking my lips he gained entry to my mouth, and our tongues mingled. It was getting seriously hot, and his hands were beginning to roam.

We pulled away for air and his lips went to my neck, "Please don't tell me you are going to get me worked up, only to leave me again?" I said gripping his shoulders tighter. He would be in serious trouble if he did that to me again.

Letting out a little chuckle he pulled away from my neck to look me in the eyes, "No, not this time." With that he reached behind me and opened the door leading us into his room. Once again he was working on my neck, and I was on edge. "I'm going to make up for teasing you." He added as he slammed the door shut behind us. "Trust me, you are going to enjoy it."

At the moment I didn't care about anything else but getting his clothes off, and so I started pulling them off. He got the idea and helped me to get the remaining clothes off his body and then he started to pull at my dress. Being the impatient man he is, he ended up ripping the dress right off my body.

"Loki! That was my favorite dress!" I said looking solemnly at the dress that had been ripped to pieces.

This caused him to roll his eyes, "Hush darling I will buy you another one."

Our lips found each other again and everything became passionate again. Nothing else seemed to matter, just the feeling of his lips on mine and his hands touching my body. No one in the world could make me feel the way that Loki made me feel. He seemed to know every sensitive spot on my body, and just what it took to get me worked up. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled me up into his arms.

"I'm sorry that I teased you the other night." Loki's lips found my neck and he began to nip at the spot on my neck that drove me crazy. "I just love to see you when you get all worked up." I let out a moan when he bit down on my neck.

My arms were holding onto him for dear life, "That is still a very cruel thing to do."

His hands worked on ridding my body of the rest of my clothing, "I know it was sweetheart, but I just needed to see you like that. You got me back, so everything is even. Right?"

"Sure, just stop talking and kiss me some more."

From there things began to escalate. My body felt like it was on fire with the pleasure that his hands and lips could bring me. It felt like he was teasing me all over again. So I started to grind my heat into his still clothed bulge, just to show him that I was becoming impatient and I needed him inside me now.

"Someone is a little impatient."

"Yes, of course I am. Stop teasing me now!" My voice rose a little bit from frustration.

Loki nodded and laid me back on his bed, "Prepare yourself darling." In a matter of moments he pulled off his remaining and was on top of me. I moved myself closer to him and he gave in and thrust deep into me, a loud satisfied moan fell from my mouth. "Do you like how I feel inside of you?"

He started to move in a slow pace, so I just nodded and gripped onto his shoulder tighter. Loki picked up his pace a little bit, and I could feel myself climbing closer to my sweet release and he could see I was getting there. Just before I could reach my climax he pulled out of me and flipped us over so that I was straddling him.

"I thought we could use a change of position for once." He guided my hips to his and slid back into me. "Will you ride me darling?" He didn't even have to ask before I started moving my hips and bouncing on him. This was a first, because Loki always liked to be the one in control. So it was nice to finally be the one in control, I could get used to this position. Picking up my pace, he pulled himself into sitting position hitting me a little deeper.

"Oh Loki!" Of course there was a smirk on his face as he began to suck and play with one of my nipples, which only seemed to increase the pleasure. Gripping his shoulders I continued to bounce on his cock. My moans were growing louder and that only managed to inflate his ego. "Wipe that smug look off your face," I was panting and struggling to get my words out, "or I will just stop and go finish myself off somewhere else."

He didn't like that at all because his hands gripped my hips tightly, assisting me in moving as well as preventing me from moving away from him.

"Don't you even dare Evelyn!" His tone sounded deadly and managed to push me even closer to my climax. My movements were getting a bit sloppy as the pleasure coursed through me, but Loki kept his hands on my hips guiding me onto him. In a matter of seconds my climax hit me head on, and I threw my head back as I let it take me over. Seeing me in the middle of my orgasm Loki flipped us over and continued to pound into me until he reached his. He nearly collapsed onto me, but caught himself. Pulling out of me he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me.

After a couple of minutes I had managed even my breathing, "The next time you tease me like you did in the hallway, I won't even hesitate to tease you again."

"Fair enough. I guess I deserved it, but you have to admit it makes the sex so much better." He said raising an eyebrow in a bit of a cocky way.

Rolling my eyes I pulled away from him and laid on my back, "Maybe." I said looking up at the ceiling. He was completely right, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

His arms wrapped around me again and he settled his face into my neck, "I love you, my dear Evelyn." A sweet kiss was placed on my neck.

I smiled, "I love you too, my god of mischief." It made him happy to hear those words, and it made me happy to say them. Even though Loki could be a pain, I loved him with all my heart and I couldn't live without his little games. "No more teasing though."

He chuckled, "No more teasing."


End file.
